Hasta la Proxima Luna
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: Pero esa rutina no estaba destinada a estos amantes, cuya historia de amor era trágica e intensa como la de esos dramas griegos que los precedían...


_-Hasta la próxima Luna-_

La luna de plata brillaba enorme en el cielo de terciopelo, su pálida luz apenas alcanzaba a iluminar el paisaje nocturno que se extendía debajo, dibujando a tientas las ruinas que se levantaban a ambos costados del santuario.

Gracias a eso ella podía avanzar tranquilamente entre las vastas edificaciones que se alzaban a su lado. Su silueta cubierta con una larga capa negra que resguardaba el color encendido de su cabello, ocultaba todo indicio de su sola presencia. Caminaba con prisa por las escaleras eternas, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para observar sobre su hombro, temerosa de que alguien osara seguirla. Pero se había cuidado bien de salir a altas horas de la madrugada, cuando todos dormían, para que sus paseos no levantaran sospechas.

Contuvo el aliento mientras volvía a ponerse en marcha, esta vez mirando la luna grande, bañada en plata, suspendida en el cielo y que parecía iluminar fugazmente sus pasos. Ya llegando al final, un mal movimiento hizo que tropezara con su pie y este se enredara con el ruedo de la capa, el cual de un tirón se soltó, revelando su largo cabello violeta, que se desató en todas direcciones gracias al viento que corría a esa hora y a la carrera que hacía; no tuvo tiempo de reacomodar la caperuza, ya estaba abajo, y apenas su pie tocó el suelo de grava, escogió el sendero casi oculto que giraba a la derecha y que a la lejanía desembocaba en un bosquecillo oscuro y neblinoso, gracias a la falta de luz. Suspiró audiblemente y volvió a caminar apresuradamente, sintiendo que la falta de aliento y el corazón le martillaban dolorosamente en la garganta.

Se volvió a mirar atrás una vez más, hacia las ruinas imponentes que seguían allí, altivas, quietas y silenciosas. Alzó la esquina de la capa y volvió a sepultar su cabello en tanto aspiraba una honda bocanada de aire. Siguió caminando apresuradamente al inicio del bosque. Con seguridad atravesó las tres primeras columnas de árboles añejos que protegían la entrada, no sabiendo que ruta seguir, se agachó y pasó por debajo de las ramas de un álamo imponente, cuando algo la frenó sujetándola del brazo. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de entender que sucedía; su espalda se encontró apoyada contra el tronco rugoso, su cuerpo aprisionado por unos brazos imponentes, y sus labios atrapados por una boca ansiosa que sepultó el grito de susto que había subido a su garganta.

Sin embargo no forcejeó, sus sentidos reconocieron a quien la mantenía cautiva. Y mentiría si no dijera que se encontraba totalmente a gusto en esa situación; con el corazón latiéndole de ansiedad en el cuello, su cuerpo presa de esos escalofríos deliciosos que se multiplicaban solo porque era él quien los provocaba. Y su boca, diestra, masculina, de la que nunca podría saciarse, y que la hizo suspirar audiblemente cuando el beso culminó, así tan rápido como hubo empezado.

- Llegas tarde.

- No. Tú, estas temprano.

Él gruñó audiblemente y volvió a reclamar su boca en otro beso vehemente, en tanto liberaba su cabeza de la capucha y desataba su cabello violeta, enterrando las manos en las sedosas hebras, profundizando las caricias, para luego darle roces tímidos y suaves hasta que finalmente descansó la frente contra la de ella.

- ¿Nadie te vio salir?

- No, esperé a que todos se durmieran. ¿Qué hay de ti?

- Yo no soy tú, puedo salir en completa libertad.

Las palabras de él la hicieron asentir con tristeza. De pronto se sintió culpable -Ya lo sé, Seiya. Tú no tienes tantas responsabilidades como yo, y quizás…

- Ni se te ocurra decirlo Saori- la frenó el muchacho con seriedad, viendo la melancolía dentro de sus hermosos ojos aún en la tenue claridad que los rodeaba -Juntos sabíamos a lo que nos estábamos enfrentando cuando decidimos empezar esto. No es hora de echarse para atrás.

- ¡No estoy echándome atrás!- exclamó ofendida -Solo temo por ti, por las consecuencias que todo esto puede acarrearte, sabes que si algo malo llega a sucederte, yo…

La calmó con un beso suave, interrumpiendo sus temores con una caricia que intentaba ser una pequeña ofrenda de redención. Y así continuaron por varios segundos más, besándose en silencio, intentando lavar sus culpas, mientras los ojos de ella se humedecían ante la ternura y la suavidad de ese hombre que podía ser un gran guerrero, pero que siempre supo ser amable y caballeroso. Sin contar de lo segura que se sentía en esos brazos que siempre, siempre, la habían salvado del peligro.

- Eres una diosa llorona- bromeó Seiya deteniendo una lágrima rebelde con su pulgar.

Ella rió, en tanto se secaba las comisuras de los ojos. Ese muchacho constantemente encontraba alguna manera de poner humor en toda situación, sin importar cuan complicada fuera. Sin pudor, y demostrando la relación íntima que los unía, abrazó la cintura de la deidad, y acercándola a su cuerpo agregó con una risita pícara.

- Ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo, y estoy hambriento de ti…

La insinuación que encerraba esa frase provocó que un delicioso carmín le incendiara las mejillas. Antes nunca se hubiera permitido ruborizarse de esa manera, pues daba entender que quizás sus propios sentimientos no eran tan diferentes a los del joven. Pero ahora se mordió el labio inferior en anticipación, y mientras caminaban internándose más en el espesura, se permitió también enlazar una mano en torno a la cintura masculina, interiormente aliviada que no vistiera su armadura dorada, y estremeciéndose ante el tacto de aquel cuerpo, tibio, firme, masculino.

¿Cuándo fue que ella siendo la diosa de la pureza y la virtud se regodeaba en tales pensamientos impropios?

La vergüenza que sintió la primera vez que se entregó a sus brazos, fue rápidamente sepultada por el amor que le profesaba a ese hombre. Y sus besos y caricias secretas, junto a sus palabras tímidas pero cargadas de ternura, de respeto y devoción hicieron el resto. Jamás se arrepintió de lo que había hecho. De que aquel guerrero fuera su primer y único hombre. Nunca podría lamentar el haberle regalado su cuerpo y su virginidad.

Aunque a veces el temor a las consecuencias era como una oscura sombra que la perseguía en pesadillas horribles donde el ser que amaba sufría miles de torturas en orden de pagar la expiación de sus pecados.

- Saori…

El susurro la volvió a la realidad. No valía la pena pensar en eso. La culpa quedaba relegada en segundo plano cuando estaban juntos. Ya habría tiempo para ahondar en eso. La pasión vehemente que él le inspiraba nublaba cualquier pensamiento coherente de su cabeza. Deseaba estar con él. Y no tenía pena de sentirlo.

- Sé que no es el mejor lugar para una deidad como tú y…- empezó el joven rascándose nervioso la nuca cuando se hubieron detenido en un pequeño claro en el corazón del bosquecillo, donde la luna oscilaba inmensa en casi todo el cielo, como si estuviera resguardándolos de todos con su fantasmal luz. Ella no lo dejó terminar, de un impulso que dejaba en claro su afán asaltó su boca en un beso descontrolado que escaló apresuradamente en intensidad. Ya ni recordaban cuando fue la última vez que pudieron estar así, juntos, disfrutando mutuamente de sus sentimientos.

Eso de encontrarse furtivamente y a escondidas, tratándose como dos extraños que apenas se conocían, cuando sus cuerpos se entendían de memoria era bastante frustrante. Las ganas de verse, de tocarse, de besarse cuando quisieran y a plena luz del día…sin dar importancia a quien los estuviera viendo, convertía todo en una amarga desazón. Pero esa rutina no estaba destinada a estos amantes, cuya historia de amor era trágica e intensa como la de esos dramas griegos que los precedían.

- Siempre dices lo mismo…- susurró ella en respuesta a lo que Seiya expresaba anteriormente. Sus ojos castaños eran negros ante la pasión que lo incendiaba, y sabía que sus propias pupilas debían estar igual de profundas; como un estanque cuyo fondo no se ve -¿Y ahora quien se esta arrepintiendo?

- No me arrepiento- declaró el joven con decisión, antes de despojarla de su abrigo, comiéndose con la mirada esa silueta que sin pena conocía de memoria.

Ninguno de los dos sintió bochorno o consternación, en tanto sus caricias comenzaban a envolverlos, y ambos se dedicaban a descubrirse, tomando todo el tiempo del mundo, recorriendo con ansiedad sus cuerpos con la luna como testigo fiel de su entrega. No hubo prisa en el momento previo a la unión; todo fue respeto, devoción, cuidado. Era el instante propicio para aprenderse de nuevo, de sorprenderse ante las sensaciones desconocidas, de encontrar lugares secretos por explorar.

Así que cuando la danza milenaria enlazó a los amantes en su vaivén, los descubrió listos, preparados y deseosos de degustar una vez más esa sensación única donde el universo entero explotaba alrededor y se expande, como si se lanzaran en caída libre y esa sensación de vacío llenara sus estómagos, o si volaran hacia las alturas donde miles de sensaciones los encerraban, y Seiya volvía a preguntarse por enésima vez porque amar a esa mujer era una aberración. Las lágrimas de dicha en los ojos de Saori decían claramente lo mismo; aquello tan hermoso no podía estar mal. Jamás algo tan perfecto y sublime como aquel noble acto de amor podría considerarse pecado.

- Te amo ¿lo sabes?- le susurró él en ese excelso instante donde todo parece detenerse, antes de que el placer se convirtiera en una sensación extendida que barre con todo razonamiento.

- Yo también te amo…- fue la respuesta dada en un gemido superfluo que terminó en un beso impetuoso, igual al placer que los envolvía.

El suave vaivén de sus cuerpos descendió hasta que ambos fueron capaces de recuperar el aliento, y descansaran en el enredo de sus propios brazos y piernas. Saciados sus cuerpos, sus mentes, su tacto de sentirse, de admirarse. Se miraron a los ojos, se reconocieron y se sonrieron, ambos renuentes a separarse. El separarse significaba volver. Volver a sus obligaciones. A ser diosa. A ser guerrero. A no buscarse, y a tratarse con tanto respeto e indiferencia que bordeaba lo ridículo.

- Yo… desearía que…- comenzó la deidad alzando la cabeza para rozar con sus labios el cuello de Seiya, en el punto exacto donde le latía el pulso.

- No- le dijo él moviéndose apenas para verla -¿Y ahora quien está arrepintiéndose?- intentó sonar a broma, pero la melancolía en sus ojos era innegable.

- No me arrepiento- reclamó ella con fervor -Solo deseo tener la libertad de poder meterte en mi cama todos los días para despertar así. Deseo abrazarte cuando se me de la gana, y besarte delante de todos nuestros amigos. No quiero seguir…

- Escondiéndonos- completó tocándole la mejilla. Su piel era siempre tan suave y acariciable a su tacto -También deseo lo mismo que tú, Saori. Pero no podemos, y ¿sabes? Con poder disfrutar de estos momentos esporádicos en los que puedo amarte soy inmensamente feliz. Antes no tenía nada, pero ahora…- la apresó con fuerza hasta apoyar su frente contra la de la deidad -Ahora que puedo estar así contigo no me importa nada más. Desde un principio sabíamos que jamás tendríamos una vida normal; la rutina nunca estuvo destinada a nosotros, y las consecuencias que nos esperan podrían ser terribles, pero… No me arrepiento.

- Tampoco yo- confesó ella con un suspiro, y le besó tímidamente el mentón, antes que su boca ansiosa descendiera por el cuello del caballero, delineando sin pudor los músculos que a estas alturas ya conocía, y la frase _'Estoy hambriento de ti…'_ se colaba en alguna parte de su cerebro y se hacía carne.

Fue la mujer enamorada la que le hizo el amor por segunda vez en aquel bosquecillo, con el astro plateado atestiguando su unión como debió presenciar otras tantas en el pasado. El sonido de sus besos y gemidos era el afrodisíaco perfecto que faltaba para consumar de nueva cuenta su acto.

Con un suspiro yerto volvieron a adormecerse en sus propios brazos, la pasión compartida había drenado sus fuerzas y ambos estaban exhaustos pero satisfechos. Los ojos de ella empezaron a cerrarse pese a los esfuerzos que hacía para no hacerlo.

- Saori…- le susurró Seiya al oído -Tenemos que regresar…

- Aún no, espera…-se apretujó contra él -Solo un poco más…

- No podemos, nos hemos excedido un poco, es peligroso para ti que demores tanto- insistió besándola en la mejilla -Saori despierta.

- No quiero- protestó como una niña pequeña hasta que sintió que el joven la incorporaba cual muñeca de trapo y le ponía por encima de la cabeza el vestido que traía. No le quedó más remedio que dejarse vestir. Le veía con falso enojo en tanto Seiya hacía lo propio colocándose su ropa.

- No me mires así, alguno de los dos debe ser sensato en esta situación.

- Es curioso que tú seas quien diga eso- murmuró ella ocultando una risita irónica antes de levantarse del suelo, adoptando su pose, su lugar como lo que en verdad era: una deidad.

Seiya la observó con respeto y solemnidad. Verla con ese inmaculado vestido que bajo la luz lunar parecía más fantasmal que nunca, le producía un temor reverencial y profundo. Quizás porque le recordaba la osadía que tenía en amar a una diosa.

- Será mejor que te adelantes- le dijo ofreciéndole la capa con la que se cubrió a regañadientes.

Ella se dispuso a ponerse en marcha, más se volvió y corrió hacia él en busca de un último beso. Lo apresó con fuerza. Aún no, no quería irse -¿Nos volveremos a ver?- preguntó en un jadeo como siempre lo hacía, luchando con sus emociones porque sabía que Seiya odiaba verla llorar como cada vez que sucedía cuando se despedían así.

_- Tú sabes la respuesta a eso-_ pensó en silencio, sin embargo le dio otro beso rápido y la impulsó, instándole a que se alejara.

Saori se cubrió la cabeza y se adelantó, sus pasos rápidos pronto la alejaron de él, su silueta se perdió fácilmente entre las columnas de árboles. A lo lejos, hacia el este, se veían los primeros, débiles trazos de la aurora.

* * *

La mañana había nacido tarde, o quizás fue su culpa por tardar tanto en despertarse. Después de noches como aquella donde las emociones se agolpaban tumultuosas en su interior, necesitaba de un buen y merecido descanso. El cual nunca acababa de tomar.

Aunque no podía decirle eso a las doncellas que esperaban por atenderla, o a los cientos de caballeros que aguardaban precediera la acostumbrada asamblea en su templo, donde se leería la orden del día. Y estaba tarde. Realmente tarde.

Y quizás era en situaciones como aquella en la que luego del baño revitalizante, y en tanto sus doncellas la atendían y la peinaban con adoración, que ella tenía unas ganas terribles de gritar de frustración. Y huir. Y vivir. Vivir como una persona normal.

Sin embargo no hizo nada de eso. Dejó que la vistieran, la arreglaran y le ofrecieran el desayuno con la parsimonia acostumbrada, luego fue escoltada por dos de sus caballeros leales hasta el lugar donde se originaría la reunión, y una vez allí: habló con respeto, volviendo a tomar su papel de diosa y comandante de esa orden. Su orden de santos guerreros.

Todos la escuchaban con el temor y reverencia acostumbrada, pues su voz firme, clara y potente no dejaba rastro de duda, y ella se erguía majestuosa y soberbia y todos la reconocían como lo que era: una diosa justa, humana tal vez, pero pura, y divina. Inalcanzable y perpetua.

El día siguió entre sus quehaceres, reuniéndose luego con el patriarca Saga para aparejar citas atrasadas y asambleas con aprendices, presenciando el entrenamiento de los novatos. Y aún tomándose un momento para estar con las amazonas a cargo de Shaina y observar como marchaban las pequeñas con su adiestramiento. Siendo la única mujer en el santuario que habitaba entre tantos hombres, pasar un momento con aquellas niñas contribuía un pequeño bálsamo a la soledad que sentía por la escasez de compañía femenina.

Sin embargo a pesar de la mascara que resguardaba su rostro, advertía la mirada recelosa de Shaina. Sus gestos hablaban más que sus palabras, si bien era cierto que la hermosa amazona le hablaba con respeto y contemplación, notaba sus grandes ojos verdes escudriñándola cuando ella creía que no se daba cuenta. Saori estaba segura que la astuta amazona sabía al dedillo lo que sus labios callaban. Claro, de mujer a mujer hay cosas que no pueden ocultarse.

Pero jamás dijo algo, desde que toda esa travesía empezó, Shaina se guardó de proferir palabra, y guardó dentro suyo el anhelado secreto que su diosa persistía en mantener alejado de los oídos de sus caballeros.

Llegado el crepúsculo, y luego de tomar un baño y mudarse de ropa, se presentó a la cena que tenía todas las noches con sus caballeros dorados. Estos esperaron con la rodilla hincada en el suelo que la deidad los precediera y coronara la mesa, una vez que ella tomó asiento, los caballeros ocuparon sus lugares con alegre disposición. Le sonrió a Saga y a Mü, que ocupaban el sitio de la derecha y el de la izquierda respectivamente, antes de empezar a degustar los alimentos. Las conversaciones fluían de silla en silla, de caballero en caballero en un atmosfera distendida, casi familiar, y Saori sonreía despreocupada ante las anécdotas que Aldebarán relataba a viva voz, y que narraba algún hecho gracioso que lo tenía a Aioria como protagonista, para desgracia de este.

La divinidad reía discretamente, sorprendiéndose de la inocencia de aquel bravo caballero cuyo aspecto imponente disfrazaba una personalidad serena y tranquila como la de una hogaza de pan. Pronto los chistes se extendieron hasta bien entrada la media noche, la sobremesa abundó de más anécdotas, detalles de la infancia, familia, y hasta historias y costumbres de los pueblos natales de esos hombres a los que ella adoraba. Los repasaba con ternura, contemplando esos rostros bravos, indomables, tan diferentes uno del otro; y se sentía tremendamente orgullosa de ellos.

Luego de una determinada cantidad de tiempo que la divinidad consideró apropiada para marcharse, se puso de pie, y uno a uno los guerreros fueron acercándose para despedirse y desearle las buenas noches. Saori les sonrió a todos, y habló con ellos dependiendo el grado de confianza que tenía con cada uno. Sin embargo su corazón latía desbocado conforme estos iban saliendo del salón hacia sus respetivas moradas dentro del santuario, y el último de ellos se acercaba también a rendirle su honor.

Había evitado con éxito mirarlo o hablarle durante todo el día -como siempre pasaba tras una larga noche como la anterior- pero ahora se encontraba allí, con su rodilla hincada frente a ella, luciendo con gallardía esa armadura que le sentaba espectacular, con su cabello rebelde ordenado de cualquier forma, más sin embargo luciendo más atractivo que nunca. Ella le extendió la mano sin titubear y manteniendo ese silencio que rayaba lo absurdo, él la tomó con discreción reteniéndola apenas unos segundos antes de besar su dorso sin atreverse a quebrar su quietud, para luego ponerse de pie, así tan rápido como se hubo arrodillado.

El joven se dio la vuelta con tranquilidad y ya se iba del lugar, sus pasos resonando con fuerza sobre el suelo de mármol, cuando se detuvo de golpe y volviéndose clavó su hambrienta mirada castaña en la muchacha y en un susurro cómplice Seiya agregó, como si respondiera la pregunta que ella le había hecho durante la madrugada, antes de que se separasen.

- Hasta la próxima luna.

Y dicho eso salió, para perderse en las brumas de la noche, rumbo a su morada, para soñar con la que le estaba prohibida, hasta que pudiera tenerla otra vez entre sus brazos.

Saori se secó la lágrima que descendió porfiadamente por su mejilla y se volvió también hacia sus aposentos, para esperar otros treinta días -o más- hasta que pudiera besarlo otra vez en libertad.

* * *

_Nota:_

_Gracias a beta Andy Pandy por leer esto, corregirlo e incentivarme a continuarlo! Gracias Andruina ^^_

…

_Primero__ y principal este es un regalo de cumpleaños para mi sensei Suki90! (Suki peerdon! Por entregar tu regalo de cumpleaños casi medio año después! Pero bueno… aún cuenta verdad? Traté de cumplir lo que prometí, y ruego a Athena Sama que me pequeño fic te guste ^^)_

_Feliz ultra super atrasado cumpleaños xDDDD_

_Segundo__, esta historia es parte del Reto de la 'Gran Luna' que sugirió Dianita/ Saori Luna en el grupo Saint Seiya -Union Fanfickera :)_

_Tercero__: Hoy día (19/10) es mi primer aniversario como escritora en este sitio! Así es, exactamente un año atrás nacía mi fic 'A la Deriva' y pues, consideré una buena forma de festejarlo subiendo una pequeña historia en honor de mi primer añito aquí ^^_

_Gracias a todos por sus reviews, palabras bonitas, y sobre todo ¡Paciencia! Gracias por ser taaaan pacientes conmigo y mis constantes manotazos de ahogado xD Gracias, gracias y más gracias!. Mi idea, en realidad era subir un capítulo de 'Quince Días' también, pero no pude terminarlo, aunque intentare tenerlo listo en estos días._

_En fin, Noviembre será un mes movido para mí, por mi aniversario numero once! Waw que pasan los años! Así que haré todo lo posible por actualizar TODO._

_Y Ya estoy desvariando u.u así que mejor me voy retirando._

_Feliz cumple -atrasadisimo o.o- Suki! Love you cutie girl n.n_

_Sumi Chan~_


End file.
